


Nothing

by we_all_fall



Series: Words [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Case Fic, Crying Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Whump, Vampires, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_all_fall/pseuds/we_all_fall
Summary: A normal case goes horribly wrong. Mostly Sam whump with some panicking Dean.A/N I tried a new style with this fic. It's a little weird but I'm pretty sure it worked.





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the additional tags section all you have to do is type in 'protec' and 'Protective Dean Winchester' pops right to the top of the list. I just thought that was funny and very characteristic of him.

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:47**

** **

pain

** **

**Friday January 12, 2007 10:13**

** **

“Dean!”

No answer. 

Sam rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his brother. “Dean! Case.”

No answer. Luckily, Sam knew just the thing to wake Dean. 

“Pie.”

Dean sat up hurriedly, covering his eyes against the light. “Pie? Where?”

“Good. Now you’re up. I found a case.”

“You said pie,” Dean protested. 

“Only way to get your lazy ass out of bed, jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean grumbled. He’d really wanted pie. 

Sam just smirked at him. “So get this, three college kids died from blood loss. Neck wounds they got in an ‘animal attack’ that took place outside a bar in the middle of town. No obvious blood at the scene. Sound like our kinda thing to you?”

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:47**

** **

PAIN

** **

**Sunday January 14, 2007 1:26**

** **

“You sure you don’t want me to take over?” Sam asked.

“Nobody’s driving Baby but me,” Dean insisted. 

“You wanna find a motel?” Sam was getting concerned about how tired Dean looked. 

“It’s only another hour. Rest’s for the weak.”

Sam sighed. “If you’re sure, Dean.” He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. 

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:47**

** **

twisted agony

** **

**Monday January 15, 2007 10:19**

** **

“Do you know if there was anyone who’d want to hurt Ellie?”

“What?” Stephanie was horrified and confused. “But it was an animal attack, right?”

“Just covering all the bases,” Sam explained. 

“Um, no?” Stephanie said, “Ellie wasn’t the kind of girl who had enemies. Nobody’d want to hurt her.”

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:47**

** **

Blinding pain  _ everywhere _ . Bli n ding pain

** **

**Monday January 15, 2007 22:43**

** **

“Now that I think about it, I did hear some stuff after they went outside. Dave was yelling something, slurred words so I dunno what, and this funny splattery sound. Figured the drunks were just throwing up.” He shrugged. “Wasn’t my business so I ignored it.”

“Anything funny happen before they went outside?” Dean asked. 

“Not really. Ellie was talking to the bartender for a while, thought he might be hitting on her. But he was also eyeing up Justin funny so I dunno.”

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:47**

** **

Couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t see. A jumble of heartbeats for sound. So much pain he couldn’t think…

** **

**Monday January 15, 2007 23:52**

** **

“There’s just something fishy about that bar,” Dean said. 

“So get this, Dean,” Sam said, “I was looking up all the victims from the past few months, and every single one of them went to the bar within a day of when they died. And I think there’s a decent chance that bartender was working every time.”

“Let’s go get the bartender.”

Sam shook his head. “Dean, it’s late. And I’d like to know what we’re up against first.”

“You ok, Sammy?” Dean looked worried. How did he always know when something was off? 

“I’m just tired. From that whole thing with Walker. And what Dad said, before.”

“Dad’s an asshole,” Dean spat, “It doesn’t matter, what he said.”

Sam tucked his arms around himself like he was cold. “He’s still Dad.”

“You aren’t becoming a monster, Sammy,” Dean insisted, “Nothing that yellow eyed son of a bitch did makes a difference. You’re my little brother and you’re good.”

Sam’s eyes were wet. “Thanks, Dean.”

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:48**

** **

Screams. Tearing, gripping, painful screams. Burning in his throat. His screams? Was he screaming? 

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 9:06**

** **

“I figured it out!”

Dean looked up from his third donut. “Figre ou ah, Smy?” he asked, mouth full of donut.

Sam wrinkled his nose. “So get this, the marks on the victim’s necks were from a rare breed of vampire. Their regular teeth are sharp and pointed, and the vampires can extend them downward to make the bite.”

“So it’s like  _ Twilight _ ,” Dean said. 

_ “Twilight _ ?” Sam asked, confused. 

Dean looked embarrassed. “Nothing, go on.”

Sam shrugged. It was probably some porn thing, since Dean knew about it and he didn’t. 

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:49**

** **

Blood in his mouth. Agony and rust on his tongue. Blood. blood

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 13:50**

** **

“Basement,” Sam noted, pulling the door more fully open. “One of us needs to search it.”

“Rock Paper Scissors?” Dean suggested. 

“Sure, Dean.” Why did they always decide things by Rock Paper Scissors?

Sam made rock and crushed Dean’s predictable scissors. 

“Dammit,” Dean said, as though he was surprised by the outcome. 

“I’ll check the other rooms,” Sam said, “Have fun with the basement.”

Dean scowled at him and headed down the stairs. 

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:49**

** **

PAIN

He slammed his head against the floor, trying to make it stop. 

PAIN

...pain

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 13:57**

** **

A dark room. Heavy curtains on the windows. Where was his flashlight? Back at the car. Sam paused a moment for his eyes to adjust. 

There was movement in the room. He brought up his machete, but the vampire was on top of him. He got a few blows in, but there was another vampire and another. 

“Dean!” he screamed. Blood from the vampire above him dripped and splattered onto his face. “Dean!”

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:49**

** **

Agony. Hurts! Hurts. HURTS exhaustion pain 

screaming

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 13:59**

** **

A move with the machete Sam could only describe as a practiced flail and one of the vampires was dead. But the living ones were angry. They tore his weapon away from him and started beating him. They were aiming to cause pain, not to kill. Their mistake. 

Sam’s big brother came running in to protect him and thirty seconds later all the vamps were dead. 

Sam wiped the blood off with his sleeve and got up, wincing. “You find anything in the basement?”

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:49**

** **

Blood, salt and water on his face. Shallow gasps. Was his heart still beating?

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 15:03**

** **

“I think we got em all,” Dean said, standing over the headless body of a brunet vampire. 

“Yeah, I’m just gonna go grab some water.” Sam hurried to the kitchen. Water would help. He was just a little thirsty, that was all. 

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:50**

** **

Pain. Pain, lost in pain. Breaking. Tearing. pain

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 17:16**

** **

“Why’s it so bright in here?” Sam asked. He fidgeted agitatedly and looked away from the setting sun.

Dean blinked. “It’s never bothered you before. You get a hangover somehow and I missed it?”

Sam scowled at him. “I’m not hungover, Dean; that’s just really, really too bright.”

“Huh.”

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:50**

** **

A whisper: “k ill me”

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 17:48**

** **

“We’re going to Bobby’s house,” Dean snapped worriedly, “There’s something wrong with you.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me, Dean,” Sam whimpered, “There’s something wrong with everything else. It’s so BRIGHT! And I’m thirsty. Dean, where’s the water? Where’s the water?”

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:50**

** **

Pain, agony, it was almost boring now it had been so long, but it was still no less awful or all consuming. a go ny 

PAIN

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 20:21**

** **

“Sammy… the blood,” Dean started, “it- dammit, Sammy. It got in your mouth, didn’t it. The vampire blood.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam stared at Dean’s neck and licked his lips. 

“We’ll find a cure,” Dean told himself, “We will. And it’ll all go back to normal. You’ll be fine, Sammy. Just fine.”

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:50**

** **

just agony

agony

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 21:39**

** **

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump

a temptation

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:51**

** **

“Dee? please”

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 22:09**

** **

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump

Dean’s heartbeat

pumping blood BLOOD blood ...Blood

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:51**

** **

“kill me. Please. please”

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 22:58**

** **

Burning. Sam’s throat was burning he was so thirsty. But water wouldn’t help. He needed the blood in Dean’s throat… he couldn’t take that. It would hurt Dean, and Sam would be a monster. He couldn’t. 

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:51**

** **

A scream caught in his throat burning, burning, burning agony MAKE IT STOP

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:42**

** **

“Dean…” Sam tried to warn, “I- I can’t-” 

“It’ll be ok, Sammy,” Dean promised, “You’re gonna be ok. We WILL figure this out. You’re gonna be fine!” There were tears on his cheeks dripping down onto Baby’s steering wheel. 

...thirsty

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:52**

** **

Pain, just pain! Can’t think, can’t breathe pain

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:44**

** **

so THIRSTY

_ I want blood _

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:53**

** **

un en ding pain won’t st op can’t be

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:46**

** **

Sam full body tackled Dean, making Baby swerve off the road. His teeth dug deep into Dean’s neck and he sucked. Blood. The thirst eased as the color drained from Dean’s face. 

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:54**

** **

tearing ripping agony reconfiguring

Sam’s body was tearing itself apart.

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:46**

** **

“Sammy, stop!”

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:55**

** **

pain pain Pain pain Pain PAIN

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:46**

** **

Sam looked up at his brother, horrified at what he’d just done. He’d hurt Dean! He flinched back, crying out in a panic. 

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:56**

** **

Why? why him. Why so much pain? Pain

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:46**

** **

Sam sucked in air, hyperventilating. He’d  _ sucked Dean’s blood. _

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:57**

** **

just blinding, twisting, overwhelming… he was done. He was just done. 

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:46**

** **

He was sorry. He shouldn’t have done that. He should’ve been able to control the thirst! Sam was so sorry.

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:58**

** **

He wanted to die. He just didn’t want to hurt anymore. So much pain. PAIN

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:46**

** **

Unbidden words of apology poured incoherently from Sam’s mouth. 

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:59**

** **

pain PAIN pain Pain PAIN pain numb

empty numb nothing no more PAIN

He gasped in a breath and sat up. 

** **

**Tuesday January 16, 2007 23:46**

** **

And then the pain hit Sam and knocked him to the floor of the car in the most horrifying and complete agony he had ever felt or imagined. 

** **

**Wednesday January 17, 2007 00:00**

** **

...?


End file.
